


About time

by captaindestiel1



Series: Canonverse Destiel smut and fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel Flirts, Charlie Ships It, Dean Winchester in Denial, Dubcon Kissing, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Sweet, Top Castiel, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie takes it upon herself to teach Cas how to flirt at a bar.</p><p>Good thing Charlie is a great teacher.</p><p>"About time. Stubborn nerd herders." Charlie smiled gently.</p><p>Fluff and smut</p><p>DESTIEL</p>
            </blockquote>





	About time

"What about her? She's cute." Charlie pointed to a small bob haired brunette.

"Ah um...I dunno Charlie." Cas rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Castiel, I'm trying to teach you how to pick up girls. Stop being so nervous." Charlie pouted.

Quite against his will, Cas had been dragged to a bar by Dean and Charlie. The red head loved interfere with her friend's personal matters, so of course when she found out Cas hadn't got laid in years she decided it was her job to fix that.

Charlie skipped to the brunette. Cas watched as Charlie effortlessly put on her charm. He couldn't hear them, but they both giggled looked in Cas's direction, the girl handed Charlie a piece of paper.

"What did she say?" Cas tilted his head as Charlie returned.

"She said I was cute and gave me her number." Charlie grinned.

"I will never comprehend how you do that." Cas shook his head. He had tried to flirt with three girls that night. The word intercourse somehow escaping into the first sentence to every girl he spoke to.

"Its easy, the ladies like confidence. Being totally adorable helps too." Charlie beamed at the confused Angel.

Cas glanced over at Dean, who was flirting with the bartender. "Just the ladies?" Cas focused on Dean laughing and sipping his beer.

Charlie grinned as a light bulb clicked in her head. "Why don't you try it on Dean? Girls clearly make you nervous." Cas didn't catch the dubious intent in her tone. "Use one of those cheesy one liners I taught you. Dean uses them all the time."

Cas decided that made perfect sense. He strolled over to Dean, Charlie trailing behind him. Cas sat beside Dean and rested a hand on his arm.

"Hello beautiful. If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and I together." There wasn't even a flirtatious tone in Cas's voice, like he was reading from a script.

Deans face turned beet red, Charlie laughed like a hyena while Cas titled his head in confusion.

"Um Cas, what the hell man?" Dean's face managed to get redder.

"Charlie told me that's how you get a potential date. Did I phrase it incorrectly?"

"Um no..." Dean gulped. "But why are you using it on me?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion again. "I thought I just told you, it's used to get a potential date."

Dean's facial color was in competition with a cherry at this point.

"Ah listen Cas. That lines for chicks. Ya know, females? Usually attractive ones you want to sleep with." Dean sipped his beer nervously.

"You fit two of those qualifications Dean." Cas stated simply, Charlie trying not to lose it in the background.

"Two of the..." Dean though it over. Well he wasn't a chick so that's out. That leaves Cas saying Dean is attractive and that he wants to sleep with Dea-wait a damn minute. Was Cas trying to have a spin in the sack with him?

"Cas dude. Are you gay? I mean it's cool if you are, its just that..." Dean wondered as the Angel studied his face.

"I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation." Cas cocked his head, which was suddenly cute to Dean. "Male or female Dean, you are an attractive human and I would like to proposition you for intercourse."

Dean choked on his beer, spilling most of it on the bar. The bartender sighed and disappeared to get a rag.

"Look Cas, I'm not into guys." Dean rubbed his arm nervously.

"I'm not a guy Dean. I'm a being of celestial energy." The Angel stated.

Charlie was getting impatient. These two were either stubborn or dense or both. "Hey Castiel."

The Angel turned to look at Charlie, Dean felt like he could breathe again. Cas had been giving him a hard stare the whole time.

"Charlie I don't think it's working." The Angel spoke like Dean wasn't right beside him.

"Geez. Castiel, remember the pizza man story you told me? Use that." Charlie crossed her arms.

Dean looked confused "Pizza man. Pizza man? What the hell? Oh cr-."

Dean was cut off by Castiel's lips against his own the moment he figured out what pizza man meant.

Dean didn't return the kiss but he didn't push Cas away either. Zoned out and frozen, he could hear Charlie laughing behind him. Cas tried to intertwine his fingers in Dean's short hair, lips still locked to Dean's.

Finally Dean closed his eyes, the scruff on Castiel's chin almost tickled as he deepened this kiss. Dean let out what he would vehemently deny as a moan.

It felt like a century before Cas finally pulled back, another God damn adorable head tilt followed. "Was that unsatisfactory?"

Cas looked like a kicked puppy. Now Dean couldn't say he didn't like it but he was still having trouble processing it. "Um no?" Dean answered the question with a cracked voice.

"Charlie. Will you be okay by yourself?" Cas turned to Charlie, Dean still gawking at the Angel.

Charlie looked over her shoulder, the cute brunette waved. "I think I'll be alright Castiel." Charlie smiled and waved back to the girl.

Cas reached up to touch Dean's forehead. "Now Cas...wait a min-" Dean was cut off by a whooshing sensation and noticed their surroundings has changed completely.

They were in Cas and Charlie's (well mostly Charlie's) motel room. Sam was busy researching in Dean's motel room so they couldn't very well go there.

It was the usual crappy room. Paint peeling, weird stains, the Winchester usual.

"Look Cas, I dont know what Charlie told you but..." again, Dean's voice cut off by Castiel's lips.

Dean moaned as the Angel pushed him against the dirty hotel wall. Dean could practically smell the years of decay under the wood. That was not exactly his focus right now. It was more the persistent Angel that was grinding against him.

"God Cas..." Dean panted out, the Angel now nibbling at his neck. "How much alcohol did Charlie sneak you?" Dean himself had about four beers, but he was sober enough to know what he was doing.

"None Dean. This is all me. I just never knew how to approach this until now." The Angel yanked at at Dean's over shirt, lips still on the hunters neck

"I've always had this strange yearning for you Dean. I just never realized that the were those kind of feelings."Castiel began to suck a hickey on Dean's neck. Dean could fight back but...oh God, it felt good. So good. "I know you do too Dean. The way you look at me. You look at no one else like that."

Cas had slid his hand up Dean's shirt, tugging lightly at Dean's nipple.

"Ah fuck...Cas..." Dean groaned. It didnt take long for the Angel to get Dean's pants around his ankles and Dean on his back, Castiel spread Dean's legs, nose resting at Dean's shaft.

"You're so beautiful Dean." Cas ran a hand up Dean's toned stomach, making the Hunter shiver.

For a moment, Dean stopped breathing. Castiel taking Dean in his mouth completely. Dean gripped at the sheets, head thrown back as the angel's tongue swirled expertly along his dick.

Dean chanted the angels name over and over. "Cas must not have a damn gag reflex." Dean thought to himself. Cas kept repeatedly taking Dean to the back of his throat. If he kept going like this Dean wouldn't last.

"Ah fuck!" Dean screamed the angel's name as he came down his throat. "Ah damn...sorry Cas." Dean gasped out as the Angel licked him clean. "Best. Blowjob. Ever." Dean chuckled.

"Cas?" Dean looked up to see the Angel crawling on top of him. "Dean..." Cas breathed into the hunter's ear "I want to fuck you."  
Dean shivered at Cas's words. Hearing Cas talk like that, God it turned him on like crazy.

"Can I?" The Angel purred in Dean's ear. Cas's baby blue eyes stared hard into Deans green, waiting for an answer. Dean pulled the Angel in for a kiss a gentle "yes." Was breathed against the angel's lips. Castiel shucked his pants off quickly.

Taking a pillow and resting it under Deans back. The Angel licked a finger pressing it gently against Dean's entrance. "Cas..." the Hunter gasped, hands tangled in the angels hair. "I'll be gentle Dean. It's okay, I've got you." Cas ran a reasuring stroke along Dean's thigh, the Hunter released his hair.

Cas took his time, being gentle with Dean like he promised. Only slipping in another finger once he was sure Dean could handle it. "Fuuuckk..." Dean arched his back as Cas grazed his prostate ever so slightly. "Ah fuck Cas...please...I want..." Dean gasped as the Angel grazed the spot again. "

Want what Dean?" The Angel teased, purposefully grazing the spot again.

"You." Was all the Hunter could gasp out.

Cas pulled his fingers free. Dean whined at the emptiness. It didn't last long how ever. The Angel pulled lube out of his suit pants that had been tossed half hazardly to the floor minutes ago. Lubing himself up before readying himself against Dean's entrance.

"Let me know when I can move okay?" Cas flattened his hand gently over Dean's stomach, pressing the head partway into Dean.

"Fuck!" Dean howled out. It hurt. Damn it hurt like hell.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cas rubbed Dean's stomach reassuringly.

Dean finally caught his breath. "It's okay Cas, you can move."

Dean hissed at every inch Cas went in further. Until he bottomed out. The Angel gave the Hunter a moment to adjust. Dean's breathing evened, pulling Cas into a gentle kiss. "Go ahead." Dean whispered against the angel's lips. Cas did just that, rocking his hips lightly as the Hunter released a series of wanton moans.

Dean pulled the Angel in closer, arms wrapped around his neck as he rocked slowly into Dean. "Ah Cas...ah ah..." the Hunter didn't even feel the pain anymore. Cas shifted the angle, hitting Dean's prostate head on.

"Oh Cas...oh Cas...oh fuck..." Dean tightly squeezed the angel's neck. This felt good, damn good. Dean's hand drifted, resting on the angels muscular back. He gripped it tightly as Cas picked up speed, rocking his hips against the hunters own. Dean's nails dug into Cas's back, panting and moaning like a cat in heat.

"Ah Dean I'm gonna..." Cas grunted, he could feel his orgasm building, "so close..."

"G-Go ahead Cas." Dean panted, green eyes locked with Castiel's blue as he felt the Angel release inside him with a growl. Dean's second orgasm quickly followed, coating his and Castiels chest.

Once pulled out Cas collapsed onto the Hunter, too worn to care how sticky he suddenly was.

"Fuck Cas, that was amazing." Dean finally gasped out after a fee minutes of silence. "Cas?" The Angel hadn't spoken, entirely silent during the afterglow.

"I care about you. I always have."

"I know Cas." Dean wrapped his arms around the Angel. "I always knew something felt strange. I thought it was just because you were an angel. That was strange to me at first. Then as the years passed that feeling never went a way. Always in my thoughts, always getting lost in your beautiful eyes. I was so deep in denial."

Cas looked up from Dean's chest, curiously staring at the Hunter. "I guess I just needed an extra push." Dean chuckled. "Remind me to thank Charlie later."

The Angel returned the laugh. "Dean?"

The Hunter smoothed a hand along Cas's back "Yeah?"

"I...think I love you." The Angel whispered.

"I...I love you too Cas." Dean squeezed the Angel tightly. "I need a shower." Dean touched his own sticky chest. Once Clean, Dean returned to the room to see Cas fast asleep, still naked, curled into a ball.

Dean let out a small smile slipping under the covers and snuggling up to the Angel. Cas was surprisingly warm, Dean nuzzled into his back. Dean's arm draped around Cas's stomach, snuggling up close. He REALLY had to thank Charlie later. Near dawn, the motel room door clicked open. Charlie let out a long yawn. A smile spread across her face as she saw the two men cuddled up, snoring lightly under the covers.

"About time. Stubborn nerf herders." Charlie whispered to herself, before closing the door behind her to go check on Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> The spacing is being weird please forgive that XD. Anyways this was heavily requested by ALOT of people lol. Hope you liked it. : ).


End file.
